The Witch's Curse
by Allen Edevaen
Summary: An accident during Halloween leads to a whole new adventure for our favorite twins and their friends. Warning: contains Kyoya hate, blood and violence. This takes place during the Halloween episode.
1. The Curse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kaoru felt panic grip at his heart as he glanced around only to find himself alone in the dark hallway. He must have been separated from the others when they had tried to run away from the 'witch'.

A sound up ahead caught his attention and he slowly looked towards it. He was shocked, however, to see a young woman standing there. Her long, pale blonde hair flowed around her and her pale silver, almos white eyes seemed to glow as they stared right at the frozen boy. She wore a long white dress but she had no shoes.

The woman suddenly turned around and walked soundlessly down the hallway.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Kaoru called and ran after the woman. They walked for a few minutes and soon came to one of the abandoned rooms in Ouran. The woman turned and gave Kaoru a smile before entering the room. The boy blinked and followed her, but froze the moment he had entered. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of the blood staining the walls and the floor, and he was about to leave when suddenly the door closed by itself and refused to open up, no matter how hard he tried.

He froze at the sound of a chuckle behind him and he slowly turned around. The woman stood there, on the other side of the room.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Kaoru whimpered, tears threatening to fall. The woman only chuckled and started walking towards him.

"N-no! Stay away!" he cried but the woman ignored him.

"_I curse you... Kaoru Hitachiin!"_

Hikaru and Haruhi had been looking for Kaoru for almost thirty minutes now, and Hikaru was starting to get worried.

"Maybe he already went back to the others?" Haruhi wondered, but before Hikaru could answer a scream came from one of the abandoned areas of the school.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped and took off running in the direction of the scream, Haruhi following close behind him. It wasn't long before they came to the room where whimpering could now be heard from. Hikaru didn't hesitate to kick down the door which was locked, and found himself staring in shock and horror. A ghostly woman was standing in front of Kaoru who was lying on the floor, unconscious.

The woman looked up and hissed at the two intruders before vanishing into thin air. Hikaru and Haruhi took this chance to run over to the unconscious boy and looked if he had any injuries, but luckily he was pretty much fine. Hikaru sighed and picked his brother up bridal style before quickly leaving the room and headed back to where the other students were.


	2. Revealed

A couple days later and everyone had pretty much forgotten about what happened that night on Halloween. Everything had returned to normal, well, most of it at least. Kaoru had started acting strange these past few days, but no one understood exactly why.

Hikaru had been waking up every night and find that he is alone in bed, then he would hear a howl not far from the mansion. One time he had actually looked out the window and caught a glimpse of a big canine running past the mansion.

Today, however, the lives of the Host club would change and never be the same ever again.

Haruhi had explained that her father had gotten sick and she wanted to take some time off so that she could take care of him, as she didn't want the same thing to happen to him as her mother. Kyouya didn't even look up as he continued to scribble down unknown things in his black notebook.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. We would lose too much money if you were to stay home, and you better come up with a better excuse than that. Do you seriously think I would believe something that stupid? And even if it were true, I'm sure your father could take care of himself." He said, no emotion evident in his voice. The next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by Kaoru, but something were wrong and everyone noticed it.

From the moment Kaoru had left his spot beside Hikaru to when he had Kyouya pinned to the ground he had turned into a wolf. His fur was different shades of orange/brown, and he had a somewhat spiky mane the same color as his hair, bangs still the same style. His stomach and chest were a lighter shade, almost white but not quite. His eyes, which were now a more golden yellow color, were burning with rage, hatred and blood lust.

Kyouya shuddered, fear clear in those usually emotionless eyes. Kaoru growled and bared his fangs at the older boy, "You selfish bastard! Why don't you think of something other than yourself and money for once! Haruhi's father is sick and she wants to make sure he doesn't die like her mother! Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours, damnit!?" He snarled and everyone stared at him in shock.

Kyouya then seemed to snap out of his shock and he glared heatedly at the boy turned wolf who had him pinned to the floor. He growled and before anyone could react he had thrown Kaoru off of him. The dark haired boy was immediately on his feet and continued glaring at the wolf. Kaoru narrowed his eyes and growled deep in his throat.

"So you want to fight, huh? Well that's just fine with me!" And with that he leaped at the boy, but this time Kyouya was prepared. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid the raging wolf. Kaoru landed smoothly and was quickly at it again. This time, however, Kyouya wasn't able to move out of the way so he attempted to protect himself using his arms as a shield. Kaoru ignored this and simply locked his jaws around the nearest arm and Kyouya barely managed to hold back a scream. Kaoru bit down harder until blood started soaking through the uniform and dripped onto the floor.

Kyouya panicked and started slamming his free fist into Kaoru's head to make him let go, but the wolf only bit down harder and stood his ground. Kyouya was now sitting on the floor, blood starting to create a puddle on the floor.

Mori and Hunny were the first to take action. Hunny grabbed Kaoru's tail and pulled, causing the wolf to let go of Kyouya's arm. He turned around and snarled at Hunny and leaped, jaws open and ready to kill. But before he could even touch the older boy Mori stepped in front of him and was thrown to the floor as the wolf slammed into him. He grabbed Kaoru's jaws as he struggled to keep him from chewing his face off, but for some reason he was having trouble doing so and the sharp teeth were coming closer, blood dripping onto his face.

"Stop it, Kaoru! STOP!" Everyone froze and turned to look at the one who had yelled.

Hikaru was breathing hard and his eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. Kaoru's own eyes widened as the realization of what he had done finally hit him full force. He started backing away from his friends, his eyes wide in horror. Hikaru was about to say something else but Kaoru turned and stormed out of the room before anyone had the chance to stop him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted and was about to run after his brother but stopped when he spotted Kyouya talking to someone on the phone.

"I don't care what you do, just get rid of that animal before it attacks anyone else! I want it _gone_, got it? Dead, captured, sent to a lab, anything! Just get rid of it!" He yelled at the person on the other end, and the moment he had hung up he realized that he was surrounded by five pissed of Host members. He gulped and was soon lying on the floor completely knocked out cold.

"We gotta help Kao-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Yeah, it wasn't his fault that he lost control like that. I mean, I would probably do the same if I were him..." Haruhi said. Hikaru frowned, "The first thing I'm going to do when we have gotten Kaoru to safety is make him explain what the hell is going on. Why the hell did he turn into a wolf? What is he?" He wondered and the others agreed.

"Well, first things first! We gotta find Kaoru before the police does!" Tamaki said and the group quickly left the room to find Kaoru. They were lucky, they just had to follow the blood stains on the floor as it would most likely lead them to the younger Hitachiin. The tracks continued outside the building and inside the labyrinth.

"Over there!" Hunny said and pointed towards the gazebo. The others looked in the same direction and found Kaoru lying there, still in wolf form. He looked up when he heard voices and started to panic when he spotted his friends approaching.

"N-no! Stay away!" He yelled and tried to back away. Hikaru felt like crying, but he had to stay strong.

"Kaoru, it's alright. We just want to help..." He tried to explain but Kaoru shook his head, "No! I don't wanna hurt anyone else! I just... I don't know what to do..." He whispered and looked down at the ground, too ashamed to look them in the eyes. Hikaru smiled and sat down in front of his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, just let us help you. Please Kaoru, I don't want to lose you..." He whispered and Kaoru whimpered and snuggled closer to his brother. After a while they pulled away and they all felt like a heavy weight had just been lifted from their shoulders.

"The police are probably here any second so we better hurry and get out of here!" Tamaki said and Kaoru looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? Someone called the police?" He asked and Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. That bastard Kyouya called his private police and told them a dangerous animal was running around the school and attacking people, so now they are probably going to try and kill you if we don't get you to safety." He explained and Kaoru's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey Kaoru? Can you turn back into a human or something?" Haruhi asked and Kaoru lowered his head, "I have already tried, but I just can't seem to do it, no matter how hard I try..." He said and laid down on the ground, ears folding against his head.

"I got it!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed and took out a leash and a collar seemingly out of nowhere. Kaoru blinked, "I don't think I wanna know why you have those in your jacket..." He said but Tamaki ignored him.

"We can pretend you're our pet dog and if anyone asks about your appearance we will just tell them that you're an incredibly rare mix breed!" The blonde said happily.

"Y'know, that's actually a pretty good idea. Man, I never thought I'd say that about one of Tamaki-senpai's ideas..." Haruhi mumbled. Tamaki grinned and Kaoru sat still as the blonde put the collar around his neck and then attached the leash to it.

When they arrived by the front gates of Ouran Highschool they saw the private police running around, searching for the 'wild and dangerous animal'.

Tamaki walked over to a waiting limousine while holding Kaoru's leash. The group quickly got in and the car drove off.


End file.
